


Father Figure

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is older, Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pink Ladies Solo Love Letters Exchange, Rey is persistant, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Soul mates (kind of), get over it, loosely based on Adam's 'hot dad' character from SNL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: Rey has had a crush on her friend's father, Ben Solo, since she was a teenager.  Now fully grown and having been away for many years, she returns home to find that Ben is just as hot as he was then - and single.  All she has to do is convince Ben that she's not a little girl any longer.  And that she wants him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 126
Kudos: 403
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I was struggling to come up with something for VeriLee based on her prompts that hadn't been done to death and by much better writers than I. There was a TRoS fix-it prompt but I'm not ready to go there yet (sorry). Then I watched Adam on SNL and the 'hot dad' sketch struck a chord. Ben would definitely be a hot dad. 
> 
> There is a large age gap in this, so if that's not your thing, best hit that 'back' button. Absolutely nothing happens when Rey is underage and all smut is fully consensual. If anything, Rey is the hunter and poor Ben, the prey! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your love letter, VeriLee!

Rey Andor pulled up to her childhood home and breathed a sigh of contentment. After having been away for the better part of six years, four in university and the last two working overseas, she was looking forward to spending time with her parents and rediscovering her hometown. 

She’d been offered a position at one of the country’s largest mechanical engineering firms and had enrolled to get her master’s degree at the local university, sponsored by her employer, which was basically a dream come true. To be employed and getting practical, hands-on experience whilst studying at the company’s expense was not something to be sneezed at.

Stepping out of the car, she grinned at the homely, two storey house she had grown up in. Not much had changed even though she hadn’t been home in those two years. The lawns were still neatly clipped and her mother’s prized roses were just beginning to bloom, promising heady, fragrance-filled evenings in the near future.

As the only daughter of Jyn and Cassian Andor, Rey’s childhood had been filled with love and she knew her parents missed her. Every time they skyped, Jyn would ask when Rey was coming home. 

Which is why Rey had not told her parents of her return, wanting to surprise them. She could imagine their joy when she told them of her new job and studies and how she would be able to live at home. For now, anyway. She would enjoy her mother’s cooking for a little while before looking for a place of her own nearby. At twenty-four, Rey needed her independence even if being spoiled by her mother sounded very appealing at this moment.

Stepping towards the front door, a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head, she gasped silently as she caught sight of her neighbour walking out to his car. 

Ben Solo. 

The object of her teenage sexual fantasies, the man she dreamt of so many times she’d lost count. A man much older than her. And her childhood friend’s father.

Rey watched as his tall, solid body strode to the car, obviously still in the fantastic shape that she had drooled over every time she went to his house. His hair was still pitch-black, with only a few strands of grey shot through it. As he got into his car, Rey bit her lip as his shirt and dress pants tightened over his body, the muscles in his thighs and arms delineated by the taut material.

Holy fuck, Mr Solo was still as hot as ever and Rey knew she was as attracted to him now as she had been as a swooning teenager. Except now, she was an adult and she knew exactly what she would like to do with her sexy, older neighbour.

If he wasn’t married and the father of her childhood friend.

Sighing, she watched him drive off and resolved not to go there again. She’d barely thought about him while she was away, well, not very often anyway, and she wasn’t about to start now. He would always be off limits to her. Not that he would want her anyway. Not after that awful sleepover all those years ago.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rey pushed Ben Solo from her thoughts and prepared to surprise her parents.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

As expected, her parents were overjoyed to see her, engulfing her in their arms as her father’s soft, melodiously accented voice gently chided her for not telling them she was coming.

“I would have made your favourite lasagne,” exclaimed Jyn, eyes roving over her only daughter, checking everything was well.

“You can make it tomorrow, mum,” replied Rey with a laugh. “I’ll be here for a while. I have lots to tell you.”

Over the next hour, Rey caught her parents up on her life and career. Cassian beamed with pride at his little girl. He’d come from an impoverished background and to see his daughter doing so well filled him with joy.

“Well your room’s ready, hun,” said Jyn. “Dad will get your suitcases.”

“Oh, I’ll help,” Rey jumped in. “I’ll look for a place once I’ve gotten settled with the job and classes.”

“There’s no rush, mija,” declared Cassian. “This is your home.”

“I know, Dad, but I need my independence. I’m a big girl now, you know?” she teased him.

“No, you’ll always be my baby girl,” replied Cassian.

A few hours later, after she’d had a nap and unpacked, she sat with her parents at dinner, Jyn giving her the neighbourhood gossip.

“Kaydel met someone in college and moved to his home town after graduation.”

Kaydel Solo. Ben’s daughter. They had lost touch when they left to go to university; the distance, new friends and school workload taking its natural toll. She had last seen Kaydel about three years ago when they both returned home for Christmas.

“So Mr and Mrs Solo are alone now?” Rey asked, feigning nonchalance but keen to know more about what Ben Solo was up to now.

“Oh, I must have forgotten to mention it,” exclaimed Jyn at the question. Rey gave her a quizzical look. “They got divorced nearly three years ago. Bazine moved away after Ben bought out her half of the house. Last I heard, she remarried about a year ago.”

“So Mr Solo lives alone? No new partners?”

“I think you can refer to him as Ben now,” chuckled Cassian. “You’re both adults.”

Jyn shook her head. “No, I’ve not seen him with anyone. Not that Ben ever gives much away. Bazine was the one I’d chat to. As far as I can tell, he’s single. Which is a shame, because he’s a very good-looking man and still quite young.”

Rey pulse was racing at this news. Not that it made any difference to her, but still…

“I’m sure if he wanted female company, he’d have no trouble finding it,” pointed out Cassian with a smirk. 

The thought of Ben with other faceless women made Rey want to kick something. So what if he was single? He would never see her as anything more than his daughter’s friend and neighbour’s child.

That night, Rey sat on the window seat looking out towards Ben’s house. It was across the street, two doors up and she could see the soft light shining from the front window, signalling that he was home.

Unable to stop herself, she began thinking about the man she’d been obsessed with for so long.

Though he was Kaydel’s father, the truth was that he was only seventeen years older than her. He and Bazine had found themselves parents at a very young age and had chosen to keep the baby, Kaydel, getting married in the process. Rey couldn’t imagine having a baby at eighteen but he’d been a good father.

In fact, growing up, she recalled Ben’s presence more than Bazine’s. He seemed to be the one to pick up Kaydel from school and was usually the one at home with her. Jyn had babysat the little girl often, which is why she and Kaydel had been friends even though she was a year younger than her, as Bazine was often at school or working. Rey knew it must have been difficult for the woman to be a mother so young, so with the benefit of hindsight, didn’t judge her for her frequent absences. Kaydel was always closer to her father as a result, and his presence fuelled young Rey’s crush.

She must have been about fourteen when she first realised that Kaydel’s dad was hot. She was over there during the summer break and they were hanging around the pool, jumping in and out on that hot day. As usual, Kaydel’s mother was not home and her father had gone in to work for a few hours. 

The two girls were lazily chatting about school and the usual gossip when the back screen door opened and Ben Solo stepped out. Until then, Rey had not really been interested in boys, certainly not the ones at school at any rate, but those dormant teenage hormones kicked into life with a ferocity that took her breath away at the sight of a shirtless Mr Solo.

Rey’s mouth dropped open as she watched Ben, wearing nothing but swim shorts, cross the backyard to get into the pool. She’d seen her father shirtless countless times but he looked nothing like this. As for the reedy, skinny torsos of the boys at school, well, there was no comparison. Ben Solo looked like a god. A literal, walking god, with that pale skin, dotted with moles that covered a chest that seemed to span the backyard with their width, and muscles that she’d only ever seen on television. 

When he emerged from the water, shaking his head, black locks flying and his body glistening with water, Rey felt a tremor run through her. Her budding nipples tingled and there was a strange warmth between her legs as she watched the older man enjoy the cool water. 

“Ahh, that feels good,” Ben sighed with a smile as he looked at the girls. “I hope you’ve both put sunscreen on.”

Kaydel rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dad.”

Ben smirked and shook his head. “After the last time when I had to smother you in aloe vera lotion and you were crying because you couldn’t sleep due to the sunburn, do you blame me?”

Rey giggled and Ben threw her a grin, making her feel suddenly winded. “We put some on before we came outside.”

“Good girls,” he replied. He lifted himself out and Rey couldn’t help but stare at the way his sodden shorts clung to his body. When he brushed his wet hair back from his face, his chest rippled with the movement and Rey was a goner. Forget the boys. She wanted a man. This man, in particular. Even if it was an impossibility.

Over the next three years, Rey’s obsession only grew. Any chance she had, she was over at Kaydel’s house hoping to see her father. The first time she touched herself was after fantasising about Ben Solo being overcome by her sudden maturity and kissing her senseless. After that, he became the go-to object of her imagination when she needed to get off.

Ben himself never gave any indication that he knew of her crush, always treating her the same way as his daughter. Rey was glad about this as she’d be mortified if he knew but a tiny part of her wanted to know what he would do.

School ended and Rey got accepted into a university on the other side of the country and was due to leave in a week. Kaydel decided to throw one last slumber party before then as a goodbye. Bazine was home for once but she was closeted in her room, not wanting to deal with six teenage girls.

It was a hot, humid night and they were all sitting around the pool in the dark in their pyjamas, giggling and reminiscing over their high school days and slightly sad that things would inevitably change now.

Rey had savoured every glimpse of Ben, knowing it would be a long time before she saw him again. Her crush on him had never wavered, even though she tried to forget about it. She’d tried dating guys at school but it never worked out. She found them all so immature and callow. Boys her age just didn’t do it for her. She found her eye turned more often at older men, including some of the teachers but none compared to Ben Solo. 

It was late and the party had ended with all the girls jumping into the pool one last time, pyjamas and all. Kaydel had offered them all pyjamas to change into and with them all sleeping in the family room, Rey decided to head up to the main bathroom to change.

Stepping carefully on the darkened stairs, Rey reached the landing and crashed into a solid wall of muscle. The shock nearly had her toppling backwards except for a large pair of hands grabbing hold of her shoulders. The gasp that left her mouth had nothing to do with nearly falling to her death and everything to do with the feel of his skin on hers and heat coming from his body in its proximity.

Once again, he was shirtless, only in a pair of sleep pants and his chest was so close to her lips, she could nuzzle into it with only a small movement of her head. She was so fixated on the fact that Ben Solo was finally touching her that she forgot that her sodden pyjamas were clinging to her body, her small rounded breasts clearly outlined in the thin wet cotton, nipples firmly erect.

Looking up, Rey caught the way his eyes quickly roamed over her body, Ben swallowing quickly before dragging his eyes from her chest as he hastily let go of her. A thrill ran through her at her discovery.

“Are…are you ok?” asked Ben throatily, looking anywhere but at her.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him. “I didn’t expect anyone to be awake at this time. Other than us girls, I mean,” she babbled, eyes roaming his face. She couldn’t be sure in the gloom, but she thought he was blushing.

“Oh! Oh, I was…I was just getting a drink of water,” he told her. “Is everything alright?”

Still looking at his chest, Rey leaned forward slightly. “Everything’s fine. Just fine. We took a last dip in the pool and I’m all wet.”

Ben definitely gulped then. “Okay. Great. I’ll…I’ll let you go get ch-changed.”

Rey was enraptured. Ben stammering was utterly adorable. Unable to help herself, she reached out and placed her hand on his pectoral muscle, the heat and hardness of him nearly burning her fingers. She could feel his heart racing beneath his skin and she unconsciously raised up on to her toes and leant forward, lips pursed and eyes closing…

His hands once again gripped her shoulders except this time it was to push her away. “Rey! Wh…what are you doing?” 

Rey’s eyes flew open at his tone. His eyes held a mix of surprise, worry and worst of all, rejection. “I…I…I…”

Stepping back as he let her go, Ben’s face softened. “Go get changed and get some sleep, okay?”

Mortification rushing through her, Rey just nodded and stepped past him, fleeing into the bathroom as if demons were chasing her. She sat on the toilet, face in her hands as she re-lived what had happened. How could she be so  _ stupid _ ? Of course he’d reject her! He was a gorgeous, mature,  _ married _ man and she was a stupid teenager. His daughter’s friend, no less.

Barely getting a wink of sleep, she hurriedly said goodbye to her friends, blushing furiously as he wished her well at uni and wanting the earth to swallow her up, his kind tone killing her, and left. She didn’t return to his house after that, leaving for uni without speaking to Ben Solo again.

Yet he remained in her thoughts. Her tastes veered towards older men, having a short but passionate affair with one of her professors, who happened to remind her of Ben, with his height and dark hair. He’d taken her virginity and his maturity had made it a pleasant experience for her, for which she’d always be grateful. She’d had a handful of lovers since then, all of them at least ten years older than her. And all had resembled Ben Solo in some way.

Rey definitely had a type.

She’d managed to avoid Ben on her trips home, either by accident or design, but now she was back, she knew she’d couldn’t avoid him forever. Surely by now he would have forgotten a silly teenage girl’s attempt to hit on him all those years ago, wouldn’t he?

Her first night back in her bed, her dreams were inevitably of Ben Solo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Rey?”

His deep baritone voice cut through the music from her earbuds, stopping her short. 

A couple of days since returning home, Rey had decided to go for a morning jog around the neighbourhood before starting work the next day. She was nearly home, passing Ben’s house and determined not to look at it when he called out to her.

Pulling out her earbuds, she turned to face him, watching as he walked down the path in a t-shirt and sweatpants, looking sexier than any forty-one year old father should. He was now sporting the beginnings of a short moustache and goatee, his hair delightfully tousled as if he ran his hands through it a lot and Rey wanted to eat him. 

Fuck, how was she going to get over the man when he looked like that?

Ben’s eyes were roving over her as well and she knew she looked good. She was wearing tight leggings topped with a sports bra which left her midriff bare and made her boobs look hot. She certainly didn’t look like a gangly teenager any more.

“Hi, Mr Solo.”

“Please, call me Ben now,” he replied as he stopped within arm’s distance. “I didn’t know you were back.”

“I only got back a couple of days ago. It was a surprise. Not even my parents knew.”

“It’s been a long time since I saw you last,” he said, his eyes flicking down at her body before returning to her face. “You look great.”

Rey blushed. “Thank you, Ben.” A slight flush appeared on his cheeks at her use of his name. “I’m all grown up now. You look pretty good yourself,” she threw at him, delighting as his ears turned red, the tips just visible through his hair.

“Mmm, it seems so,” he replied. 

“How’s Kaydel?” she asked, not wanting the conversation to end. She wanted to talk to him for as long as possible, gauge if there was any hope at all for her.

“Oh, she’s great. Living with Poe, her fiancé, and doing well. I miss her but we talk often.”

“I’ll have to get the number off you. I’d love to catch up with her.”

“Sure, anytime.”

“Mum told me about your divorce. I’m sorry to hear that,” she told him, as sincerely as she could even if she didn’t feel sorry at all.

Ben shook his head. “It’s fine. It was inevitable, really. We were too young to become parents and only really stayed together for Kay’s sake. After she left for uni, there didn’t seem much point to keeping up the lie and she’d met someone else. It was amicable and I wish her well.”

“Kaydel was alright with it?”

“I think so. At least, she said she was. She and I were always closer, as you know, but she keeps in contact with her mother. It’s worked out okay. I didn’t want to move so I bought Bazine out, though it’s probably too big for me now,” he said, looking fondly at his house.

“So, no significant other then?” she asked, heart thumping.

Ben’s whiskey coloured eyes looked at her intently before answering. “No. I haven’t been looking, but who knows…”

Tingles raced up Rey’s spine at the tone of his voice. God, she wanted nothing more to spend the next 24 hours fucking this man. Only the thickness of her sports bra prevented him from seeing the way her nipples stiffened at the thought.

“You?” he asked.

Rey shook her head. “Nope. Completely single.”

One eyebrow raised, making her almost swoon. “A beautiful woman like you? What is wrong with young men, or women, these days?”

Giggling, Rey shook her head. “I’m straight. While I can certainly appreciate the beauty of women, I’m afraid that I like men in my bed. And who said I like young men?”

Ben gulped and rocked on his feet, his hands going into his pockets, drawing her eyes down to his crotch, which, if she wasn’t dreaming, was showing a distinct bulge. Then again, she always guessed he’d be big, what with his height, and the size of his feet and said hands.

“Well, I…ah…um…I’d better get back. I’ve got…ah…stuff…to do today.”

God, he was adorable! “Sure, I’ve got…stuff…to do today as well,” she grinned. “I’ll let you get to it, then.”

“It’s good to see you, Rey.”

“It’s good to be back, Ben. I hope you don’t become a stranger. I’m back for good and I’d like to hang out sometime. If you don’t think that’s weird or anything.”

“N-no, no, that would be good. Except why you’d want to hang out with a boring old man like me is baffling,” he replied, confused.

“I’d hardly describe you as old, Ben,” she replied. “And certainly not boring. At least, not to me.” Her voice had become unconsciously husky.

“Rey…”

“I’d better go,” she interrupted, not wanting to hear him reject her again. “I’ll talk to you soon.” With a hasty wave, she ran across the road and returned home, heading straight to her room.

Flopping down on her bed, Rey rubbed her face. When was she going to get over Ben Solo? Did she even want to? 

Taking off her clothes, Rey lay in bed and stroked herself, thinking of Ben in his sweat pants, that bulge taking centre stage in her mind. What would it look like hard? How would it feel in her mouth? In her pussy? 

Plucking her nipples, she imagined Ben over her, thrusting frantically, making her wild with need. Rubbing her thumb over her clit, she saw Ben sucking it into his mouth, his plush lips covering her and it finally pushed her over the edge. Stifling her cries, not wanting her parents to hear, Rey climaxed, her body shuddering with pleasure as she slowed her movements down, working through it until she lay there, panting.

Her mind was made up. 

She would seduce Ben Solo. She’d keep trying until he fucked her or told her in no uncertain terms that he didn’t want her. If the way his eyes kept roving to her body was any indication, she didn’t believe that. 

He just needed to be convinced that there was nothing taboo about a relationship between them. 

Not now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rey, it seems like it's two steps forward, one step back with Ben. But faint heart never won fair hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the warm reception of my fic. It's very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy a little more hot dad Ben.

Rey started her new job and in the process of learning the ropes, didn’t get much time to dwell on Ben. Though she went for a short jog each morning, she didn’t see him again, much to her disappointment. At night, she watched out her window but she kept missing his return home, only the light in the front window indicating he was there.

On the Friday night, she decided to bite the bullet and go over to the Solo house. Yelling out to her mother that she was going out for a bit, Rey straightened her sun dress, making sure her boobs were looking their best, her slight cleavage visible.

Heart racing, she rang the doorbell, smiling widely when Ben opened the door, enjoying the way his eyes roamed over her quickly before speaking.

“Rey? Hi,” he greeted in his deep voice. 

“Hi Ben,” she replied. “Um, I was wondering if I could get Kaydel’s number?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Come in,” he nodded, stepping back to let her in. 

Rey deliberately brushed up against him, breathing in his woody scent. He was wearing jeans and a black tshirt and looked sexier than any man should. Ben closed the door and ran a hand through his hair in what looked like a nervous gesture. 

“No Friday night plans?” he asked, leading her to the back of the house.

“Not tonight. After my first week, I just want to relax,” she replied, watching the way his arse looked in those jeans.

“I can imagine. It’s been a while since I changed jobs but those first few days are a killer. Would you like a drink?”

“What do you have?” asked Rey, leaning against his kitchen island bench, her legs shown to advantage in her short dress.

“I’ve got beer, Coke and, oh, here’s a few ciders I forgot I had,” he told her as he bent over, looking into his fridge. “Must have been from when Kay was last here.”

“Cider sounds good.”

Ben looked at her, a smirk on his face. “Are you sure you’re old enough, Rey?”

She literally felt the gush of arousal at the look on his face. “Oh, I’m definitely old enough, Mr Solo,” she replied huskily. “Old enough for many things…”

As she spoke, she sat on one of the stools and crossed her legs, the movement making her dress hike up, exposing more of her creamy thigh. Ben’s eyes were immediately drawn to them. She saw when he realised what he was doing and hastily turned his head away.

He seemed to take longer than necessary getting their drinks and Rey wondered if he was trying to cool down. Finally, he turned and offered her the cider, taking a long drink of his beer, his Adam’s apple moving sexily.

Rey had to stop herself from pulling him down and licking her way up his throat before begging him to take her on the kitchen bench. Pulling open the tab on her drink, she closed her eyes as she tipped her head back to enjoy the cool sweetness of the cider.

When she opened them, she found his gaze fixed on her with what looked like hunger as he watched her. Meeting her eyes, he cleared his throat and took another drink of his beer.

“S-so how have you been, Rey?” Shaking his head, he continued. “I’m sorry. This must feel weird to you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m Kay’s father. We’ve never sat and talked before.”

“I was a kid then. It’s been a long time since I was one.”

Ben smiled fondly. “I’d hardly say a long time. You’re what…23?”

“I’m 24. I’ll be 25 in a couple of months. I’m well and truly an adult, Ben,” she smirked. “And I don’t find it weird at all. I don’t think I’ve ever thought of you as just Kaydel’s father.”

Ben gulped at her confession. “Rey…”

“Don’t, Ben,” she stopped him. “Six years ago, if you and I were sitting here, alone, it would have raised eyebrows. Now, we are just two adults who are getting to know each other.”

“You want to get to know me?”

“Of course, Ben. Don’t you want to get to know me? Adult me. Not the neighbour’s kid, or your daughter’s friend. Or someone who’s off limits?”

“I…I don’t know…I mean, I do…but…”

“But you still see me as a kid, don’t you?” Rey asked sadly.

“No. Well, it’s hard to see you as a kid when you look like you do, but-“

“Like I do?”

Ben ears turned red at her question. “Yes. You…you are stunningly beautiful, Rey. I’d have to be blind not to see it but I’m having trouble adjusting to this version of you. Last time I saw you…”

“I was a silly teenager with a crush. I still feel so embarrassed when I think about it,” cut in Rey.

“You had a crush on me?” asked Ben, eyes wide.

Rey burst out laughing. “Ben, I’ve had a crush on you since I was fourteen.”

“Oh, um…”

Rey stood and took a step towards him, placing her hand on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. “I still do.” 

She could see a range of emotions in his eyes as her fingers moved a tiny bit, loving the hardness beneath the material. Just as she was about to move, Ben gripped her hand and gently pushed it away before stepping back.

Rey couldn’t help the sudden spike of tears that flooded her eyes at his rejection. She should have known this would happen but she had so hoped. “I see…” she bit out, desperate to leave, wanting to lick her wounds in private. She tried to pull her hand away but he held on.

“Rey,” he ground out hoarsely. “I need to process all this. Please understand that this is a huge shift for me. I’m so much older than you. I won’t say I saw you like a daughter, because that wouldn’t be true but you were always Kay’s friend. A young girl. And now you’re all grown up and you say you want me, have always had a crush on me. It’s a lot to take in.”

“So you’re not attracted to me at all?” asked Rey bitterly.

“Of course I’m attracted to you,” he replied. “Look at you. Fuck, as if any man wouldn’t want you, but how can you want me? I’m old.”

“Shut up, Ben,” snapped Rey. “Don’t presume to tell me how I feel! I have compared every man I’ve ever been with to you. I have only had lovers that were at least a decade older, and who resembled you. I tried to get over you but it’s never worked. Ten years, Ben. Ten years since I’ve dreamed of you, never thinking it was a possibility. Now it is. The fates have aligned and we are both free to do what we want. And I want you.”

“What would your parents think about us being in a relationship? Your father would probably kill me.”

“I don’t care what anyone thinks! My parents would get over it,” she told him heatedly “Anyone else can go fuck themselves!”

A tiny smile crossed his face at that before he frowned again. “What if I care? What if I don’t want to be seen as a cradle-snatcher, especially with a girl my own daughter grew up with?”

Rey pulled her hand away and this time he let her go. “Fine. I guess I was wrong.” Without looking at him she headed for the front door, desperate to escape now.

“Rey, please,” he begged, following close behind. “Give me time to shift the new dynamics in my head.”

“How long will that take?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. 

Opening the door, Rey looked back at him. “I’m not waiting around for you to decide whether you’ll let yourself want me. If you do make up your mind, Iet me know. Whether I’ll be free is anyone’s guess.”

With that, she fled Ben’s house, the tears finally slipping free.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Rey only saw Ben in passing for the next couple of weeks. It seemed they both left for work at the same time and she would see him leaving the house. Ben waved at her the first time but she deliberately ignored him, getting in her car without acknowledging his presence. It was petty, yes, but the sting of his rejection was still sharp.

After that, he began staring at her as they left their houses but she didn’t budge. She was going to get over him if it killed her. It helped that she was due to start her studies the following week so was too busy to dwell on Ben Solo.

It became her routine to jog in the morning before getting ready for work but she stopped jogging on Ben’s side of the road. She thought she saw Ben watching her from his bedroom window but couldn’t be sure. After a week of this, Ben stepped out of his front door as she passed.

“Rey!”

Rey shook her head and kept going, not seeing the chagrin on the older man’s face as she ignored him. 

When it happened again the next morning, Ben actually crossed the road to intercept her. “Rey, please talk to me.”

Huffing with exertion, she slowed a little but didn’t stop. “Can’t stop. Have to get ready for work,” she threw out.

“Can I talk to you later?” he asked, running his hand through his luxurious hair.

“I have classes starting tonight.”

“Another time then.”

“Why? I’m just a kid to you,” she sniped. “Gotta go.” With that she sped up and left him on the road, staring at her with frustration.

The next morning, she took another route and didn’t pass Ben’s house.

Coming from work the following week, she stopped dead inside the front door when she heard his deep, baritone voice coming from her parents' kitchen. What was he doing here? As far as she knew, Ben wasn’t a visit-the-neighbours-for-coffee type of guy.

Eyes narrowed, she entered the kitchen to find Ben seated at the kitchen island, chatting to her parents. He turned and stared at her, his eyes roving over her short, tight skirt and heels. He was still wearing his dress pants and shirt, minus tie, and looked edible.

Damn the man!

“Hello, honey,” called out her mother. 

“Hi Mum. Dad. Mr Solo.” She watched his eyes narrow with annoyance at her address.

“Ben, please.”

“What’s going on?” she asked her father in puzzlement.

“Ben wanted to give you Kaydel’s number,” replied Cassian. “He said you’d asked about it earlier.

Rey fixed her gaze on Ben. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Um, yeah. I meant to give it to you the other morning but you were in a rush,” replied Ben, staring at her intently.

“Here, put it in…my phone,” she told him, handing it to him. His warm fingers brushed over hers, sending a tingle up her arm. In between looking at her, Ben put Kaydel’s details in her phone before giving it back.

“I’m sure she’ll look forward to hearing from you,” said Ben, giving her a sexy, half smile. “I’d better get going.”

“Won’t you stay for dinner, Ben?” asked Jyn. “We have plenty and we haven’t had a chat in ages.”

“Yes, stay, Ben,” urged Cassian.

Rey looked at her parents in dismay. She knew Ben was doing this because she refused to talk to him but there was nothing she could do. It was her parents' house.

“If you’re sure?” replied Ben, looking at Rey.

“Of course, Ben,” replied Jyn. “It should be ready in about ten minutes.”

“Alright, I will but I’ll just run home and get changed, if you don’t mind?”

“Sure, sure,” nodded Cassian. “Show Ben out, won’t you Rey?”

Turning on her heel, she headed to the front door, deliberately swaying her hips provocatively, feeling Ben’s eyes on her body.

“Why are you really here?” she threw at him over her shoulder.

“You know why,” he replied. “You refuse to talk to me.”

“You made your feelings clear.”

“I said I wanted time.”

“And I said I’m not waiting around for you to make up your mind,” she reminded him.

“Fuck, but you’re stubborn,” he ground out. 

Rey shrugged her shoulders. “Not your problem, is it?” With that, she opened the front door. With a glare, Ben stepped outside.

“That’s mature, isn’t it?” he spat. “See you in ten.” 

Huffing with annoyance, Rey shut the door, not slamming it only because her parents were home. Racing upstairs, she changed into the shortest shorts she owned, paired with a singlet top and no bra. She wanted him to see what he was denying himself.

She made sure she answered the door when Ben returned, thrilled when she saw his reaction to her outfit. His eyes raked over her, lingering on her breasts and bare thighs before meeting hers.

“Not fair, Rey,” he muttered.

Rey shrugged and stepped back, allowing him past. It wasn’t deliberate, but his arm brushed against her breast, making her gasp softly. Ben kept walking, giving her a good view of his hot body. His shoulders were so broad, he would completely block out the light if he were lying over her.

Dinner was a combination of awkward and titillating. Her mother had placed Ben next to her and they kept brushing arms as they reached for the food. After the first couple of times, Rey suspected he was doing it on purpose, his leg knocking hers, either by accident or design.

She was just about finishing when she nearly dropped her fork as she felt his hand land on her upper thigh. It spanned the entire width and it almost burned her skin. She tried to give him a surreptitious glare but he feigned ignorance and kept talking with her father.

Both thrilled and mortified, Rey tried to dislodge his hand but he gripped it tighter, his pinky slowly rubbing her denim-covered crotch. Taking a drink of her water to hide her suddenly flushed face, she decided to enjoy it and spread her legs wider, giving him better access.

Ben was a better actor than she’d ever imagined, acting as if nothing was happening under the table. After a couple of swipes, Ben shifted his hand and completely cupped her sex, squeezing twice before pulling his hand away.

Rey wondered if he could feel how wet she was and decided some pay back was called for. Deliberately knocking her fork off the table, she smirked as she bent down to reach for it, her head nearly in his crotch, breathing heavily onto the large bulge that lay there. She saw his knee jerk, grinning as she straightened and threw him a look.

"Well, I'm heading to bed to study for a while," announced Rey, not looking at Ben. "I'll clear up first."

"It's fine mija," Cassian waved her away. "You go on up."

Nodding, Rey sent Ben a knowing look before leaving the room, not giving him a chance to catch her alone. A part of her was enjoying the cat and mouse game that seemed to be happening with Ben.

The sensible side of her understood Ben's reluctance to begin something with her. This was something out of the blue for him, while she'd had feelings for ten years. He would bear the brunt of people's censure if it became public. Being the older one, people would say he was taking advantage of her, of their power imbalance. He would be accused of cradle snatching. Most importantly, he would have to deal with Kaydel's reaction to him having an affair with her friend, even if they'd lost contact.

Rey knew all this but could only scoff at the thought that Ben was the lothario in this situation. She was the one who wanted to risk everything for a chance to be with Ben. And not just sexually. She wanted it all. After all the years of trying to move on, she knew, deep in her heart, that Ben was the one for her. It had never seemed possible before but she just knew this was their time.

It wouldn't be easy. She knew that but nothing worthwhile ever came easily. Rey was prepared to slay dragons and bear the judgement of others, including her parents.

The hardest obstacle was Ben himself. Though his behaviour tonight suggested that he might have changed his mind. 

Rey shivered with excitement at the memory. 

Opening her textbook, she decided to get a start on her assignment and was engrossed in her reading when her phone pinged. Frowning, she opened the message from the unknown number.

_**Unknown number:** _ _Hi_

_**Rey** :_ _Who’s this?_

_**Unknown number** :_ _It’s Ben_

_**Rey** :_ _How’d you get my number?_

_**Ben** :_ _I asked your mother. I said I forgot some information._

_**Rey** :_ _What do you want?_

_**Ben** :_ _To talk to you. You keep avoiding me. How am I supposed to get to know you if you never talk to me?_

_**Rey** :_ _I guess. Are you willing to give us a go? The way you grabbed my pussy, at the table where my parents were sitting, by the_

_way, was somewhat telling_

_**Ben** :_ _I’m sorry about that. It was wrong of me_

_**Rey** :_ _Why’d you do it, then?_

_**Ben** :_ _Because you looked so fucking tempting! I know you dressed like that deliberately and I’m weak_

_**Rey** :_ _So you’d like to fuck me. Is that what you’re saying?_

_**Ben** :_ _I want to drag you to bed and lose myself in you but then I start thinking about people’s reactions. Kay’s reaction_

_**Rey** :_ _We are adults, Ben. So is Kay. Would she want you to be alone forever? It’s no-one’s business but ours_

_**Ben** :_ _Of course not. But it’s you. You grew up together. You wouldn’t be some random woman I met_

_**Rey** :_ _So you care more about what people think than what you want?_

_**Ben** :_ _No. Sometimes. Damn it, why couldn’t I have met you recently?_

_**Rey** :_ _Well you didn’t. We can’t change our history, Ben. I want you and you’re too scared to admit you want me too. I guess_

_we’re_ _at an impasse_

**_Ben:_** _I don’t know. Come over on Friday night. We can talk properly_

_**Rey** :_ _Sorry, can’t. Have a date_

_**Ben** :_ _You tell me you want me but you’re going out with another man?_

_**Rey** :_ _I told you I’m not going to sit around waiting, Ben. I’m brave enough to risk it but you’re not. I don’t think you’ll ever be so_

_I have_ _to take my chances elsewhere._

_**Ben** :_ _Don’t go_

_**Rey** :_ _Change my mind. Gotta go_ _  
_

Turning off her notifications, Rey tossed the phone aside, feeling frustrated and yet hopeful. She didn’t actually have a date. Some colleagues had invited her for Friday night drinks after work but Ben didn’t have to know that. 

Let him think she was moving on. It might be somewhat childish but she didn’t think he’d get past the barriers keeping him from her unless she took drastic action. 

Ben didn’t have to know that she doubted she’d ever be able to move on from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut has arrived. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been waiting for it and it has arrived! This chapter is basically smut. Romantic smut but smut nonetheless.
> 
> Enjoy!

The taxi dropped her off in front of her parents’ house just after midnight. Knowing she’d be drinking, Rey had left her car at home and didn’t notice the dark shape standing behind it, arms crossed.

The night had been fun. She’d gotten to know some of her colleagues in a more informal setting than the office. Rey had a couple of cocktails earlier in the night but was completely sober by the time she left. Which was a good thing as it helped her politely but firmly turn down a request for a date from one of her managers. 

It also prevented her from drunk-answering Ben’s incessant texts.

Since the night he’d been over for dinner, he’d kept trying to call and text her but she’d deliberately ignored him. She’d somehow managed to avoid him, knowing he wouldn’t turn up at her parents’ door again. That would be way too suspicious and they would question why their neighbour, who had barely been over a handful of times since he’d lived across the street, was knocking on their door twice in one week.

His texts mainly consisted of his demands that she not go on this date. Well, they started off as requests and with each ignored message, they’d turned into demands and were now just pleading. He’d sent ten texts tonight but she’d ignored each one.

Rey knew she’d have to answer him eventually, but not tonight.

After straightening her short skirt, Rey was fumbling in her handbag, looking for her keys and nearly crashed into the large body that stepped out in front of her.

Her first instinct was to knee her assailant in the balls, the second to scream.

He must have suspected she’d do something of the sort and managed to turn his body so that her knee made contact with his leg, still hard enough to drag a pained grunt from him.

“Rey! Rey, it’s me.”

About to let out a blood-curdling scream, Ben’s voice cut through her panic, his hands holding her arms. 

“What the fuck, Ben!” she hissed. “You scared the shit out of me, you arsehole!”

“I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he replied curtly.

“Then what are you doing in the dark like some stalker?”

“You refused to answer my calls or texts. I was desperate.”

“It’s late, Ben,” she snapped, trying to pull away from his hands. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“No, I’m not going to let you keep ignoring me. You’ll come over willingly or I carry you like a caveman. Your choice.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed as she glared. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Ben’s wicked smirk threw her off for a moment but she didn’t get to dwell on it as Ben tossed her over his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her legs and her head hanging down his back.

“Ben! Put me down!” she hissed loudly, hands pounding futilely on his back, mere fly swats on the muscle there. About to yell out, she gasped instead when he swatted her backside with his free hand. “Wha-”

“Stop wriggling or I’ll spank you again,” he warned, rubbing his hand over the spot.

Biting her lip to stop the groan that wanted to emerge, Rey felt a gush of wetness as he kept stroking her while he crossed the dark road and towards his house. Fuck! She’d imagined Ben as a lover many, many times but never imagined that he’d have a dominant streak. And, by all that was holy, Rey was so turned on by the thought that she was almost glad he was manhandling her as she was sure her legs wouldn’t have worked. Secretly thrilled by the turn of events, she swore that if he changed his mind again, she would...she would...she didn’t know what she’d do, but it wouldn’t be pretty.

“You jerk,” she snapped at him as she spanked his backside in retaliation.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tutted, giving her another spank. “You’ve been a naughty girl, tormenting me, ignoring me, seeing other men. I’ve had enough.” She couldn’t prevent the moan that left her lips when he gave her one final spank before rubbing it better. In truth, it didn’t hurt in the least but it was so erotic that Rey was dying. “Good girl,” he murmured, his hand stroking her leg.

Reaching his front door, Ben pushed it open and carefully stepped inside, ensuring Rey didn’t hit anything before slamming it shut and letting her down only to pin her to the door, his huge frame engulfing her as he caged her with his arms.

“Did you think driving me mad with want, taunting me with your sexy little body and then ignoring me was going to change my mind about us?” he growled out, pressing his lower body against hers.

“Yes,” she breathed, viscerally aware of the large bulge pressed against her stomach. “Unless that’s a baton in your pants, then I think it’s worked.”

“What am I going to do with you?” he murmured, grinning as he ground his hips into hers. 

“Fuck me?”

Ben’s eyes closed as he moaned. “I know I shouldn’t. I know the shit will hit the fan when people find out, but I can’t deny myself anymore, Rey. You’ve worn me down.” One hand moved down and caressed her cheek, his huge hand engulfing it.

“Good. I know it won’t be easy, but it’ll be worth it. I know it,” she replied, nuzzling his palm and kissing the skin there. 

Sliding his hand around to cup her head, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, as if savouring a new delicacy, his tongue sneaking out to lick her lower lip.

_ Finally! _ was all Rey could think of. The lips she’d dreamed about countless times were rubbing over hers, sending delicate bolts of lightning from her lips to her core, making her gasp in delight. Taking advantage of her reaction, Ben deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against him as his tongue invaded her mouth, tasting and savouring her as his delicious lips played with hers. Rey always knew a man with a mouth like his was made for kissing and she was right.

She’d had many kisses over the years but never had she felt consumed by a man’s mouth as she was by Ben’s. He played with her tongue and lips, moaning softly the whole while as if intent on stealing her soul. It was almost a religious experience and Rey felt like she would be satisfied with just kissing Ben all night.

Not really.

She wanted it all.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sighed as he pushed back against the door, one hand slowly teasing its way down her body until he reached her breast, engulfing it. Pulling back from her mouth the smallest amount, Ben stared into her eyes, his pupils blown with desire.

“I’m going to fuck you all night,” he whispered hoarsely. “I’m going to devour your body. Every inch. I’m going to make you scream and you’re never going to want another man, Rey.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat, Mr Solo,” she smirked before gasping when he pinched her nipple through her shirt.

“It’s a promise,” he replied, taking her mouth again as his other hand joined the first to squeeze her aching breasts before working on the buttons, growling as they frustrated his large fingers.

“Rip it open,” she begged, desperate to feel his hands on her skin.

With one movement, her buttons went flying at the same time that those amazing lips began working their way down her throat, sucking and licking the skin, driving her mad. Glad she’d decided to wear one of her prettier bras, she saw the way his eyes widened when he pulled back and took in the treasure before him.

“So damned beautiful,” he muttered, his fingers tracing the scalloped lace edge of the pink and white bra. “I’ve fantasised about these,” he admitted, pulling down the cups so her flushed nipples were exposed to his gaze, taut with arousal. “For way longer than was decent.”

“How long?” she asked breathlessly. 

Reaching down, he licked one nipple then the other before answering. “Since that night. Before you went away. When these gorgeous tits were deliciously outlined in your wet top. I hated myself for thinking of you like that but it didn’t stop me from jerking off to thoughts of you.” 

If Rey thought she was aroused before, it was nothing compared to listening to him admit that he’d wanted her too that night but was way too moral to do anything about it. “Fuck,” she sighed. “That’s so hot.”

Without warning, Ben picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, her tight skirt riding up to her hips, exposing the matching pink and white panties. With a deep rumbling moan, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, now at a much easier height with her body supported against the door.

Hands speared into his silky soft hair, Rey’s head thumped against the wood as she gasped in pleasure, hips rolling against his erection, seeking relief from the tension he was creating as he suckled on her, moving from one breast to the other, leaving her nipples a darkened pink from his attentions. 

“Ben!” she sighed, pulling his head up, needing to feel his lips on hers again.

“Rey,” he muttered hoarsely. “We need to move. I’m not fucking you against a door the first time,” he said before taking her mouth again.

Tongues clashing, Rey’s senses were in overload as her nipples rubbed against his shirt while he kept grinding into her sex, now at a much better angle, his huge hands snaking under the lace material to cup her arse, enabling him to move her how he wanted, like a doll.

She could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm as she marveled at the discovery that Ben Solo was most likely a sex god, on top of the sheer male perfection of the man. “So you’ll... _ hnng _ ...fuck me against...the door…. _ shit _ ...another time?”

Softy biting the skin behind her ear, Ben ground hard into her. “Minx. I’m going to... _ fuck _ ... have you against every... _ ahh _ ...surface if you let me.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes...shit, I’m going to come!” she keened, rolling her hips as the tension wound tighter and tighter.

“Do it,” he demanded, face flushed as he watched her face. “Come for me. I want to make you so wet.”

Who knew Ben enjoyed dirty talk during sex? Rey loved it, his words driving her over the edge. “ _ Oh god! _ ” she cried out as pleasure washed over her, eyes closed as she savoured the sensation. 

A part of her was still in disbelief that she was finally with the man she’d wanted for so long. She was afraid to open her eyes and discover that this was yet another erotic dream and she’d wake up alone.

“You are gorgeous when you come,” breathed Ben in amazement.

He was still here! It was real, was all Rey could think for a moment before opening her eyes and encountering Ben’s gaze, a mix of desire and affection. With a small cry, she reached for his lips, kissing him hungrily. She couldn’t contain the joy she felt, smiling against his lips. “That’s not all, I hope?” she smirked as she ground down on his erection.

The grin he gave her was breathtaking in its beauty. His cheeks creased with deep dimples and his slightly crooked teeth only made him even more endearing. Rey couldn’t remember seeing Ben smile so widely before, happiness radiating from him and it was because of her.  _ She  _ had done this and she promised herself that she would tease a similar smile from this man every day from now on.

“Cheeky,” he chuckled, giving her a teasing tap on her bottom. “Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable. I still need to taste all of you.”

Wrapped around him like a monkey, Ben carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, Rey kissing his face the whole time, while bouncing naughtily on the huge tent in his pants.

Finally, he dropped her gently on his bed before straightening to take off his clothes. Rey briefly took note of the masculine decor of his room but it quickly relegated it to unimportance when Ben’s body came into view.

“God, you’re hot,” she breathed, sitting up to touch his stomach.

“Not as tight as I was, but I try. I’m an old man now,” he replied as he pulled on his belt.

Rey shook her head. “Nope, you’re perfect. You put younger men to shame.” He flushed shyly at her words and her heart flipped in her chest. She wasn’t lying. Though he was slightly soft at his stomach, it looked good, made him seem human, not like a gym junkie who was only obsessed with his body. She’d seen many men in their early thirties that didn’t look as good as Ben Solo. And she was going to enjoy all of him.

Pushing down his trousers, Rey gulped when she saw the huge bulge in his black boxer briefs. She reached out to touch it but his hand stopped her. 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he growled. “I’m going to feast on you first. I don’t know how long I’ll last if you touch me right now and I’m not a teenage boy anymore,” he told her, biting his lip as the implications of his words set in. Rey didn’t care. Somehow, she just knew he would thoroughly satisfy her tonight, even if his refractory period wasn’t what it once was.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem, do you?” she reassured him, noting the relief in his eyes. It was the first time she realised he had his own insecurities about their age difference that didn’t have to do with her but about himself. “I want everything you give me,” she reassured him.

With that he bent over and helped her out of her skirt so she was just in her lingerie. “I don’t know what I did to get this lucky, but I am very, very glad,” he told her, his voice somewhat awed as he gazed at her, lying like some sacrificial gift on his bed. “And while I absolutely love that underwear, I want to see all of you. I can’t wait to taste this,” he said, his finger tracing over her aching pussy, the material sodden, making her squirm. As she reached to undress, he pushed her hands aside. “Let me.”

His long, dexterous fingers made short work of her bra and pants, licking his lips as her most private bits were exposed to his gaze. “Perfect,” he whispered, his pupils blown as his fingers skimmed over her, making her shiver as they moved down, lightly caressing her breasts and nipples before tickling her stomach and tracing over her pubis mons as she spread her legs for him.

“God,” she breathed as one finger lightly traced over her lower lips already slick from the orgasm she’d had.

“Look at this pretty little pussy,” he breathed. “Like a delicate, pink flower ready for me. So wet and needy.” Rey could feel more slick escaping her at his erotic words and she began wriggling, needing more contact. “Stay still,” he ordered and she obeyed, massaging her breasts. She was so turned on again.

One hand pulled open her lips, exposing all of her sex to him while a large finger teased her delicate inner lips, gathering her moisture on it before sucking it into his mouth. “Mmm, delicious. Just as I knew you would be.” His finger resumed it’s teasing, just pressing against her opening but not entering.

“Please,” she begged, needing more.

“Please what?” 

“My clit. Touch it. Please.”

“Like this?” His finger circled her engorged nub a couple of times before flicking it, making her moan. “Look how swollen it is. I did that,” he whispered in amazement. 

“Yes, you did,” she replied breathlessly as his finger massaged her clit. “Oh god! I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“I still can’t believe you want me but I’m glad. I’m really, really glad,” he admitted before diving down, his tongue licking from bottom to top, making her whimper. “Best thing I’ve ever tasted,” he murmured, settling himself on his stomach, ready to feast on her. “Can’t get enough.” His hands lifted her legs so that her thighs rested on his shoulders.

Ben set to work like a man possessed, a man that loved eating a woman out, his lips and tongue playing her like a violin. Rey was lost in a haze of pleasure, her body writhing to the point that he had to hold her down as he savoured her. When he suckled on her engorged clit, Rey keened as another orgasm crashed over her. He slowed down just enough for her to ride out the storm before continuing. 

“Fuck me, Ben,” she begged, heart thudding.

“Oh, I think you can give me one more, sweetheart,” he replied, his lips swollen red and glistening from his endeavours, smirking sexily. 

True to his word, he resumed eating her out, pressing one, then another, finger into her, making her cry out at the stretch. 

She didn’t know if all older men were this good, but Ben was a maestro when it came to oral. Who cared if his refractory period was slower than a man her age when he was this talented with his mouth? He was going to kill her with pleasure at this rate. And what a way to go. She wondered if his cock was this talented. Somehow, she guessed it was. She couldn’t wait to get her mouth on it.

Proving her assumption right, Ben quickly had her nearing her third orgasm of the night, already sensitive from the previous two. He pumped his fingers in and out, rubbing along a sensitive spot each time that had her whimpering, especially when he sucked her overstimulated clit at the same time.

“ _ Oh god, oh god, oh god! _ ” she panted, her fingers gripping the bed cover, a sheen of sweat beading her body.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he crooned. “Give me another one and I’ll give you what you really want.” 

His dark, sultry voice, dripping with sex, did it. This orgasm was the strongest yet, engulfing her entire body, nerves tingling from head to foot. Lost in her ecstasy, she didn’t notice the way she unconsciously yanked on Ben’s hair as her thighs practically smothered him. He kept thrusting his fingers into her as she rode out her climax, slick practically gushing out of her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, it died away, leaving her trembling in the aftermath. Panting heavily, she lifted heavy eyes to his, noting the delight on his face as he saw how he could make her senseless. He moved to sit up, pulling his fingers out of her. They both watched as a string of her slick stretched out, linking the two of them until it snapped when he sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean with a soft moan.

Holy fuck if this man wasn’t the sexiest, most erotic man in the universe, thought Rey in wonderment. She was never letting Ben Solo go now. He was going to be hers forever, if she had any say about it. And damn anybody who didn’t agree. She’d been with enough men to know that Ben was worth anything to keep.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” she asked with a smirk. After three orgasms, she should be exhausted but her body still wanted more. It wanted him inside her, filling her up.

In answer, Ben stood up and pulled his underwear down, his cock springing out, the tip shiny with pre-cum. Sitting up, Rey gazed at it in wonder. It was large and its girth was going to stretch her out delightfully. It was a dark plum in colour, twitching with desire as it stood out proudly from a thatch of neat, trimmed hair.

Reaching out, she stroked him, marvelling at the heat of it. “So big,” she whispered in awe. “You’re going to feel so good inside me.”

His cock twitched at her words. “Sweetheart, I might not last very long this first time, I want you too much. But I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Ben, you’ve made me come three times already. There’s nothing to make up for. But if you want to try, I won’t stop you,” she chuckled. Ben nodded and moved towards his bedside table but she stopped him. “I’m good to go, I promise. I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel you coming inside me.”

Ben groaned loudly at her words. “Fuck!” He gripped the base of his cock, the tip leaking even more, and squeezed. “Keep saying things like that I’m going to be a literal three-pump chump,” he grinned wryly.

Rey laughed loudly, shaking her head. “So I’d best not lick it then?”

In response, Ben climbed over her, growling, her legs opened wide to accommodate his large frame. “Minx. You  _ will  _ suck me off, sweetheart. Later.”

Reaching up, Rey encircled his neck pulling him down to her. “I’m going to give you the best blow job you ever had,” she promised.

It was too much for Ben. Lowering himself carefully, his leaking cock rubbed through her folds, covering it in her slick, both of them groaning loudly at the eroticism of the moment. Reaching down to kiss her, his hips moved until his cock notched at her opening. Leaning back, he watched her face as he pressed into her slowly, as if savouring every bit of sensation.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he moaned, watching the pleasure suffuse her face as he filled her to the hilt.

“Oh god, you feel so good!” gasped Rey, nails digging into his shoulders as her legs encircled his waist, allowing him to sink into her even further, his balls pressed against her bottom.

“Incredible,” he ground out, not moving yet. “You are incredible. You take me like you were made for me.”

“Maybe I was,” she replied breathlessly. “Maybe we were always meant to be, Ben. We just had to wait for the right time.”

Ben’s eyes misted over before he kissed her ravenously, his hips beginning to pump into her, slowly at first but speeding up as lust overcame them. It didn’t take long before the bed was shaking from the force of his thrusts, loud moans and whimpers the only sounds other than the rhythmic slap of their bodies coming together.

Lifting up onto his hands, Rey watched the way his mouth hung open, his eyes hooded as he fucked into her, her body bouncing with each forceful thrust. Her hands reached down and cupped his arse cheeks, wanting to pull him even deeper into her as she felt another climax approaching. She didn’t think she’d be able to come again, but Ben’s cock was a thing of magic, as good as she’d imagined. How his first wife let this go, Rey couldn’t imagine, but she was incredibly grateful.

“I’m going to come,” he ground out, rolling his hips, making her moan loudly.

“Yes, yes! I want it. I want you to fill me,” she pleaded. “I’m so close.”

“What do you need?”

“Harder. Fuck me harder,” she begged.

Ben gave her what she wanted, pounding her into the mattress, all semblance of rhythm gone, the springs creaking in protest, 

“ _ Yes! Yes! Yes! _ ” she panted. “ _ Oh fuck, I’m coming! _ ” With a loud keen, Rey tumbled over the edge, pulling him along with her, burying his face in her neck as he groaned loudly, his hips jerking as he pumped his come into her.

Rey felt every pulse of his cock inside her, felt his cum drip out of her as he kept thrusting, drawing out her own orgasm, and emptying himself inside her so that it felt like ages before their bodies settled down.

“Fuck,” Ben breathed into her neck, his body deliciously heavy on hers. Rey could feel the aftershocks running through their bodies, still connected. He moved as if to pull out but she gripped him tighter, not ready to let him go yet.

Lifting his head, Ben gazed into her eyes for endless moments before kissing her passionately. “Hold on,” he murmured before rolling them over so she rested on top of him, still inside her. He held her tightly, one hand lazily stroking her back as they waited to get their breaths back, in awe of what had happened between them.

Rey nuzzled into his throat, loving this closeness.

“Rey?”

“Hmm?”

“This wasn’t a one-time thing, was it?” he asked, uncertainty lacing his voice. “It wasn’t just a scratch you itched?”

Frowning, Rey lifted her head and stared at him. “If you think for one moment that I would willingly give up doing this again, you are going senile,” she glared. “You are never getting rid of me, Ben Solo.”

Ben grinned, affection suffusing his face. “Good, because that was the best damned sex I’ve ever had in my life and I want to keep fucking you until you are pushing me around in a wheelchair.”

“It’s a deal,” grinned Rey. “I’ll be your nursemaid, you can be my rich old sugar daddy.” They both burst out laughing. “Seriously though, that’s hot.”

“Please, take pity on this old man,” he groaned in jest. 

“There’s nothing old about this,” replied Rey, reaching down to take hold of Ben’s cock, still gloriously large even in its resting state. 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” gasped Ben. “I’ll need a little more time before he’s ready to go again, but my mouth works just fine.”

“I’m exhausted. How about a nap before the next round?” she suggested before yawning widely.

“Youth today have no stamina,” he quipped. “You’ll save all your energy for me now, won’t you? No more dates with other men.”

Rey bit her lip. “Um, about that. I went out with a group. There was no date. I just said it to make you jealous.”

Ben shook his head. “All’s fair, I suppose?”

Reaching up to push back the lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead, Rey looked at him earnestly. “I know you have doubts and we’ll face opposition to our relationship, but I’ll stand with you the whole way,” she promised.

Cupping her face, Ben smiled softly. “I know. I can’t say I’m not worried, Rey, but I can’t let you go without at least trying. I’ve never felt like this before.” Leaning forward, he kissed her sweetly, as if sealing his promise. “Stay the night?”

“Of course,” replied Rey. “If you think I’m giving up morning sex with you, you are crazy!”

“And let me take you to dinner?”

“Are you courting me, Mr Solo?”

“Whatever it takes, Rey. You’ve worn me down and I couldn’t be happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to come


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Rey and Ben get their happy ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are - at the end.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone's read, commented and given kudos to my fic. I've appreciated every single one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little insight into what happened after

_ One year later _

“Sweetheart? Have you seen my cufflinks? I’m sure I left them on the dresser but I can’t see them anywhere,” Ben called out as he straightened his shirt in preparation for his big date with Rey tonight.

It was their one-year anniversary and Ben had big plans. He’d booked a limo to pick them up and take them to a rooftop restaurant that had 360 degree views of the city. Patting his pocket, Ben nodded his head in satisfaction that the small ring box was safely inside.

He was going to ask Rey to marry him tonight.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Ben realised that happiness really did make you look younger. At 42, he looked like he was in his mid-30s and felt even younger and it was all because of Rey.

The love of his life.

If there was such a thing as a soulmate, then Rey was his and he hoped, knew, that Rey felt the same.

As they had expected, the last year had not been all smooth sailing. 

Rey had waited until the end of that first weekend to tell her parents about their relationship. She hadn’t wanted to lie to them and knew trying to sneak around would probably only make things worse for them. 

It only took those two days for Ben to know that Rey was everything he ever wanted in a woman and didn’t think he’d ever have. 

He’d loved Bazine, at least in the beginning, but he would be the first to admit that they’d both been much too young to become parents. If it wasn’t for Kaydel, he knew their relationship would have died a natural death sooner, rather than later. They were too different, and once the lust wore off, the only common thing they had was Kaydel. So Ben had settled in to a lack-lustre marriage, the passion long gone, and made the best of things. 

He didn’t know who was more relieved, he or Bazine, when it finally ended. Bazine had met someone and Ben couldn’t begrudge her the chance to be happy so the divorce had been surprisingly amicable. It helped that Kaydel had left for uni so she wasn’t witness to the end of her parents’ marriage. 

Expecting sadness and anger from his daughter, she’d surprised him by revealing that she’d always known her parents weren’t in love. Not like Rey’s parents, who still held hands when they went out. 

After Bazine moved out, Ben completely redecorated the house, making it brighter and more modern. Bazine had favoured heavier, darker wood furniture. When she’d asked why he didn’t just sell the house, rather than pay her out, Ben didn’t really have an answer for her. There was just something about it that he didn’t want to let go of. It made more sense to get a smaller apartment just for him and Kay, when she came to visit, but Ben couldn’t bring himself to sell the house.

The next three years were spent working, travelling occasionally and just living his ordinary life. He’d been promoted at work and was making very good money, but with only himself and paying off Kay’s university fees, he was very well off. 

Socially, he saw a few friends and very occasionally slept with someone, always at their place, but mainly kept to himself. He wasn’t expecting to fall in love again. He certainly wasn’t looking for it.

And then Rey came home.

Walking out to get the newspaper, he saw her jogging up the road and was overcome by the guilt he’d felt all those years ago, when she was a teenager, a neighbour, his daughter’s friend. 

Guilt about the way he’d felt that night when she’d been wet and her taut little body had been impossible to miss. He felt like the biggest lowlife, even though he’d never, ever have touched her, because he couldn’t get her out of his mind. Before that night, Ben had noticed Rey blossom into a lovely young woman, her lively and sweet nature always bringing a smile to his face when she was over. But he’d never considered her in a sexual way. Until that night. 

Her perky little breasts tipped with taut nipples and her legs that seemed to go on forever haunted him. For days, Ben immediately thought of something else when visions of Rey entered his mind but after he’d had a couple of drinks one night, he lay in his bed (Bazine slept in another room), and he couldn’t keep Rey from his thoughts. He’d noticed the way she leant towards him and began fantasising about taking her up on her naive offer and making love to her for hours, her young body writhing with pleasure. He’d come so hard, it left him breathless and he’d immediately hated himself. But not enough to not do it again a few nights later. It took months before he stopped using her memory to get himself off and he had trouble looking her parents in the eye when they met, knowing what he’d been doing.

Now here she was, fully grown and drop-dead gorgeous and he got instantly hard when he looked at her. It was by sheer force of will that he didn’t sport a full on erection in her presence and he felt like a lecherous old man lusting over a beautiful young woman. Like a complete stereotype.

When she came over that night and admitted that she wanted him - him, a man nearly old enough to be her father - Ben was stunned. Stunned and aroused and he wanted so much to take her up on her unspoken offer but the guilt and thoughts of Kay stopped him. He knew that there was nothing to stop them becoming lovers except the censure of society and their loved ones. 

Still a mess of confusion, Ben tried talking to Rey but she kept avoiding him, frustrating the hell out of him. It was like he had an angel on one shoulder telling him to leave her alone, she was too young, too good for him and on the other shoulder, a devil urging him to take what she was so clearly offering and didn’t he want to be buried in that taut, fit body?

Talking with Rey’s parents, Ben felt guilt crawling through him. Her parents had no idea what he wanted to do to their daughter while they sat and talked to him so amiably. He still didn’t know what possessed him to touch Rey like he did but all that flesh she flaunted was too much temptation. 

The devil finally won when she told him she was going out on a date. Ben felt the rage surge through him. He wanted to kill any man that touched her. He couldn’t remember feeling jealousy like this before. Mind made up, he waited for her in the dark.

And had the greatest night of his life.

Though he’d warned her that he was no teenage boy, his body was determined to prove him wrong. Twice more during the night, Ben had sunk into Rey’s willing body before waking up the next morning to her mouth licking stripes over his rigid erection. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex four times in a ten hour period and he couldn’t deny muscles he hadn’t used in ages were protesting, but he wasn’t about to complain when she gave him the blowjob she’d promised before pounding into her from behind, watching the way her body took all of him and falling love by the hour.

She’d spent the better part of that weekend with him before they both went to talk to her parents. Ben was a mass of nervous tension as Cassian frowned in puzzlement when he saw them walk in together, the frown turning into a glare when Rey laced her fingers through his.

“Mum, Dad, I’m just going to come out with it. Ben and I are together,” announced Rey, voice shaky, prepared for the objections.

“How long?” growled Cassian, glaring at Ben. 

“Since Friday,” replied Rey.

“Your daughter is her age,” bit out Cassian. “You couldn’t find a woman your age?”

“It’s not something I planned,” replied Ben carefully. 

“Did you ever look at her like that when she was a girl? Because if you did…” threatened Cassian, looking like he was ready to kill.

Ben shook his head. “Of course not! I never looked, or thought, of Rey in any way that could be construed as wrong. I promise you.”

“Dad!” cried Rey. “How dare you accuse Ben of something like that! I was the one who pursued  _ him _ . We are adults, I’m an adult. I can decide who I want to be with and I want to be with Ben.”

“But what about Kaydel? How are you going to explain this to her,” asked Jyn, a worried look on her face.

Ben nodded. “I’m hoping she’ll see that Rey makes me happy.” He looked earnestly at Rey’s parents. “This is not something I saw coming. I have my own doubts, worries. Rey knows this. I know what people will think, even if it’s not true. If it was Kay, I’d probably react the same way you have.”

“Then why are you doing this?” snapped Cassian before looking at Rey. “Mija, what are you thinking? I’m sure there are plenty of men your age. Why someone who’s closer to mine than yours? You played with his daughter. He could be your father!”

“Dad, stop it,” snapped Rey, cutting her father off. “Ben is not my father. He’s the man I want to be with. Our ages don’t matter to us. I know this is weird for you and mum. Ben had trouble with it too but he’s who I want. I’ve always had a thing for Ben but he never, ever, did anything inappropriate. I’m sorry if this upsets you, but I’m happy. I’m so happy right now. I know it’s early and who knows what the future will bring but I feel like I’ve been waiting to be with Ben forever. I never thought it would happen, I really didn’t, and I’m not going to give Ben up for anyone, not even you.” She took Ben’s hand, threading her fingers through his as she looked at him, the look of adoration in his eyes making her breathless.

“Rey is an amazing woman,” said Ben, not taking his eyes from hers. “I don’t know why she wants to be with me when she could have literally anybody, but I’m not going to pass up this gift.” He looked earnestly at Rey’s parents. “I know you have reservations, and believe me, I understand, but I promise that I will treat Rey with all the care and respect she deserves. It’s thrown my life upside down but I honestly couldn’t be happier. I don’t actually remember ever being this happy and it’s only been a couple of days,” he said a little hoarsely, looking back at Rey, who beamed at him.

“Cassian,” said Jyn, placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “You know our daughter. She’s always been more mature than most girls her age. We’ve always trusted her decisions so we need to trust this one. If Ben is who she wants then there’s a reason for it. I’m not about to lose my daughter because you don’t like her choice of partner. If he makes her happy and treats her well, then I’m happy.”

“Thank you, mum,” said Rey, a quiver in her voice. “Ben does make me happy.”

Cassian looked between the two lovers, still glaring at Ben before sighing in resignation. “You hurt her and you’ll wish you hadn’t been born.”

“Dad!”

Ben just nodded. “I understand. I do and I promise I will never intentionally hurt Rey. If I ever do, you can do whatever you want to punish me.”

It took a few months before Cassian stopped giving Ben the evil eye but when he saw how happy she was in Ben’s company and the way he treated her like a queen, he thawed and accepted that his daughter was in love with a man much older than her.

From the beginning, Rey spent much of her time at Ben’s, glad for the privacy it gave them as, despite Ben’s claim that first night, he was insatiable. He could leave her mindless with pleasure and true to his word, had fucked her in every room of the house and in the backyard, which was adequately private enough not to give the neighbours an eyeful. 

He would give her little gifts all the time and took her out to restaurants but she preferred nothing better than to relax with him at home before inevitably ending up making love.

The next major hurdle was telling Kaydel about their relationship. Ben knew he couldn’t put it off forever especially as she was planning to come visit, bringing Poe with her.

Kissing him sweetly, Rey told him she was going home to give him some privacy when he broke the news to his daughter. “Remember, whatever happens, I love you.”

Ben caressed her face gently. “I love you too, sweetheart. So much.” It was true. He loved Rey so much it stunned him. It had only taken a few days before he knew he couldn’t give her up and a few more days before realising that he was head over heels in love with her. He’d never felt like this. He couldn’t imagine not having her in his life.

Heart full to bursting, he’d blurted it out a couple of weeks later over dinner. Rey had been telling him about a colleague, eyes alight with mirth as she made him laugh with her wit and it had just come out.

“I love you.”

Rey had fallen silent and Ben’s stomach clenched in fear that he had said something she wasn’t ready to hear before she strode around the table and sat in his lap, cupping his face and kissing him deeply before pulling back to gaze into his eyes, a soft smile on her face. “I’m so in love with you, Ben. I have been for so long that I’m having trouble believing this is real,” she admitted, eyes misted. “Tell me again.”

“I love you, Rey. I love you so much.”

“Again.”

“I love you.”

He told her over and over again as he carried her up to bed, their love-making reaching a deeper level than ever before, so that she had no choice but to believe it was real.

Ben’s conversation with Kaydel went as well as he’d expected. That was to say, awful. Kay had laughed at first, believing her father was joking even if she thought it was a bit tasteless.

“No, Kay, I’m not joking. Rey and I are in love and we’re together. She makes me so happy, Kay.”

Kaydel had ranted at her father, asking how he could do this with someone her own age, that it was disgusting, accusing Rey of seducing an old, lonely man. That one hurt but it also made him angry.

“Don’t you dare call Rey names, Kay,” he’d growled. “I’m sorry you are angry, but I’m happy, Kay. You’d prefer me to be alone for the rest of my life than be happy with Rey?”

“Couldn’t you have found someone your own age?”

“I wasn’t looking for love, Kay, but it found me. I know she was your friend but she was a child then. She’s a woman now, like you, and she loves me. I’ve never felt like this. You have Poe. Don’t I deserve love, too?”

After that conversation, Ben had texted Rey and she’d come straight over, holding him tightly and telling him over and over that she loved him and that Kay would come around eventually.

And she had. After a long, and at times confrontational phone call with Rey, Kaydel had reluctantly agreed to accept the relationship. The fact that she lived so far away helped as she didn’t have to watch her father and her childhood friend act digustingly in love. 

Ben and Rey had attracted the odd look when they were together but they were oblivious to anyone else. 

After three months, Ben had asked Rey to move in with him and as she’d spent more time there than at her parents’ house, she hadn’t hesitated to agree. Living with her had been a revelation. 

They just gelled. They each had their strengths and faults but it worked. It was like a seamless dance between them. When Rey was stressed with school, Ben was there to support her in any way, be it a simple unasked for cup of tea or relaxing her by eating her out, her favourite form of stress relief. She listened to his rants about work, massaging his tense shoulders or giving him a blow job.

Needless to say, the sex was out of this world. Rey couldn’t imagine being with another man after Ben. Not when he filled every sexual need she had. Whatever she needed, he gave her, be it by taking control and dominating her or relinquishing it to her when the mood struck.

And now, on their first anniversary, Ben was going to ask Rey to be his wife.

He’d gone to Cassian and formally asked for her hand. Cassian had snorted and asked if Ben really thought Rey would listen if he declined? The two men had laughed, united in their love for Rey, albeit in very different ways.

“I’m sure I saw your cufflinks in the top drawer, love,” Rey replied, walking out of the en-suite, fiddling with her earrings and Ben’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

She was wearing a red dress that clung to her figure, the off the shoulder style leaving her lovely throat bared for his gaze.

“Wow,” he breathed. “You look gorgeous.”

Rey beamed at him as she stepped closer, reaching up for his kiss, which he gladly gave. “Thank you. You look pretty yummy, too,” she replied, eyes hungrily roving over his body clothed in his suit and white shirt, just missing the blazer. “I might have to fight off other women who want my man.”

Ben grinned, dimples on full display. “I think it’s me that’s going to be warning off other men when they see you. In fact, you look edible. Want to stay home?” His look was positively lascivious.

Rey pulled away. “No way. I want to show you off. Show other women what they missed out on. You can fuck me later.”

“Oh, I fully intend to, sweetheart,” he purred, nuzzling her throat. “I can’t wait to peel this dress off and see what delights await me underneath.” Ben had a thing for Rey in sexy lingerie, a fetish she happily indulged him in.

“Who says I’m wearing any?” 

Ben growled and bit her neck gently. “You are such a tease. I think I’m going to enjoy punishing you for making me so damned horny.”

“Mmm, can’t wait,” she replied, gasping as he pulled her into him, grinding his erection into her.

A knock sounded downstairs, forcing them to pull apart.

“That will be the limo,” he murmured. “I’ll tell him we’ll be a few minutes.”

Rey nodded as she reached for her shoes and Ben couldn’t help the thrill of anticipation as he walked downstairs, willing his erection to go down.

Dreams of their lives together kept running through his head. Getting married and starting their own family. They’d discussed it, Rey worried that Ben wouldn’t want another baby, after already having been through it but he reassured her that he would be thrilled if she decided she wanted to have a baby with him. He knew he’d be a better father this time around, being older and more stable than when he was a teenager, fear being the predominant emotion then. He couldn’t wait to see Rey round with his baby, knowing he’d made her that way. Just the thought got him stirring. He was financially secure enough that he was prepared to do whatever he needed to do to ensure Rey’s career didn’t suffer by having his child or children. He’d give her as many babies as she wanted. They would work it out when the time came.

The rest of their lives were going to start tonight.

And he couldn’t wait to begin.


End file.
